


Hang Sesh

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Wendip, Wenpines, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: Wendy has spent a long, sweaty day, helping her brother move into his college dorm. It also happens that one Dipper Pines also attends the same school, and even lives on campus too. She very much wants to visit, but it could be weird after a few years apart. And she just may have built up some ideas of how their reunion might go.





	Hang Sesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The generous guy who bought me an item off of my Amazon wishlist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+generous+guy+who+bought+me+an+item+off+of+my+Amazon+wishlist).



“Okay, Haus” Wendy grunted in effort as she pushed a huge crate into the entryway closet with her foot. It slotted in like a tetris piece, with barely any clearance on either side. “That’s the last of your random anvils or whatever.” Her middlest brother, picked her up in a bear hug and gave a knowing chuckle.  
“Oh come on, you know I need that stuff. And I couldn’ta done it without you.” Despite having shot past her height and weight class two years prior, he meant it.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know” She rolled her eyes and flexed both arms as sarcastically as she could. “Phenomenal cosmic power, itty-bitty living space; kinda like this.” She swept the dorm room with a hand. “Are you and Petey really gonna be okay in here?”

“Don’t worry about it, we got it handled. But anyway, were you gonna go see Dip? He’s in the next building over, I think.” Her smile faded for a fraction of a second, but to any of her brothers it might as well have been a grimace.  
“Woah, okay, forget I asked” He said, holding up both hands as if to say “I’ll drop it.”

“Ugh, it’s not even anything. I just- it slipped my mind and I felt like a jerk for it, okay? It’s no big D.” He seemed satisfied with the answer and proffered a bottle of water out of the mini fridge.

“That’s cool, you wanna grab lunch or somethin’? we could invite him along if ya want.”  
“Pfft, nah, I’m nasty and sweaty. I gotta drive back to town and get a shower.” He reflected on that a moment and gave his own pits a sniff and winced.  
“Okay, yeah. Same. I’ll see you next weekend though, right?” She nodded and took a swig of the water and wiped her arm across her brow.

“Later, dude” she shot him a finger gun and dipped out into the hallway. The truth was, she hadn’t forgotten for a second that her brothers just happened to go to the same school that Dipper did. Not while she was hauling the world’s heaviest luggage, not while packing it, not on the drive over, and not for the weeks leading up to the move. She could have called or texted him. Hell, she could have sent him a PM on any of a half dozen websites. He and his sister were two of her best friends in the world, and she hasn’t seen Dipper in person in years. “This doesn’t have to be weird” she kept thinking to herself, even as she was making her way back down the hallways and down the elevator. She was behind the wheel of her pickup before her surroundings really registered with her.

“Shit, what am I doing?” She asked herself out loud and clicked on her turn signal. She’d been so busy convincing herself that it shouldn’t be weird, that her body, on autopilot, decided to chicken out for her, and started driving to the exit. Getting herself turned around, Wendy pulled in a guest spot behind the building and threw the gear into park.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck. Why am I being like this?” Wendy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m probably just worried that he still has a crush, right?” She reasoned, trying to get her head around the trepidation. “Like, that would probably be weird, but he’s a good kid. He never makes it weird for me…probably just nerves. Okay, let’s do this.” Once she worked up the nerve, she loaded up her texts and checked her conversation with Mabel and looked up his room assignment. Wendy still wasn’t sure if Mabel had let it slip because the conversation was casual, or if she was doing her ‘doctor hookup’ thing again. It didn’t really matter, she thought, since it got her to his room bloc just the same.

“Besides” she continued under her breath “he’s probably not even gonna be in his room. Cuz I’m a psycho that just pops in for random visits without checking…” Once she was satisfied that she was properly chilled out on the outside, with her very most nonchalant expression, then waited another thirty seconds, and knocked on the door.

“What’s up, Craig? You forget your ke-Augh!?” Dipper yelped in shock and leapt back from the door. “Woah, Wendy? W-what’re you doing here?” He stammered, half in awe, taking a few steps back to welcome her in. Wendy tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand as Dipper obviously walked his gaze up and down her body before he could master his expression and keep his eyes on hers. Though, he couldn’t stop his face from reddening noticeably.

“Wow dude, still on that hair trigger, huh?” She slapped him on the shoulder as she entered the dorm and took the room in. There was a little kitchenette, with small appliances to match. The living space was pretty much the rest of the room with Dipper on the right and the roomie on the left. As messy as Dipper had been as a kid, he always made room for books in his clutter, so the dedicated shelf space was a dead give-away. Aside from that it looked like a matter of just not tangling up each other's’ floor laundry, lest they risk tighty-whitie cross contamination.

“Hah, uh, sorry, yeah” he coughed and cleared his throat. “It’s good to see you” he managed, without stuttering or stumbling. “What, uh, what brings you by? Today. Uh, y’know, here. It’s really good to see you.” Not so much without the stumbling that time. Wendy kicked at an oversized beanbag chair to make sure it was safe and plopped down on it.

“Oh, just helping ma bro move into his dorm. He’s starting in the summer semester.” She was vaguely aware that he probably knew that already.

“Oh, ha, cool, cool. I’ll have to hang out with him some time.” He chose not to make eye contact just then, leaning awkwardly on the countertop. He definitely knew.

“Sorry for not texting before I stopped by. I’m all nasty from carrying around his spare engine blocks and hunks of dark matter up and down stairs all day. I honestly felt sorta like I had to run home and clean, but it’d be rude if I just dashed out. So I thought it might be okay to stop by for a little while? Maybe we could grab a drink and catch up on the, uh, past couple, y’know, years…”

For the first few minutes the tension between them saturated the awkward question and answer session. They tossed casual small-talk back and forth for a bit. Dipper stood stiffly in one position or another until he grew uncomfortable and had to change it up. Wendy swore she heard the beanbag make an exceptionally convincing fart sound, so she had to keep shifting around so he wouldn’t think it had been her. They talked about meals they’d had, movies they were looking forward to, or had already seen. He was fairly excited to see The Revengers: Battle of the Ouroboros. For Wendy’s part, she’d already missed too many of the lead-up movies and didn’t feel like going back to catch the rest until they were on Webflix. She considered joking about asking him to give her a more complete education on the films during an especially long Webflix and chill session; but the moment passed and the conversation moved on. She’d over-thought it, and it would have been awkward to go back to it after a minute for a half joke.

She glanced out the window during a lull in the conversation and came to a decision. It was pre-dusk in the summertime. The sun could take hours to set, and she really didn’t have to be anywhere that day. He didn’t seem to think she smelled bad, and it also wasn’t so late that she’d have to leave for home any minute. Actually, she didn’t really feel like leaving. It was nice catching up with an old friend and the atmosphere was actually way more chill than she’d built up in her head. The sky outside the window was a beautiful peachy yellow orange haze beneath a turquoise canvas. Pink rimmed clouds suffused the scene like little ice cubes bobbing around a giant mixed drink. Hell, it didn’t even smell ‘bachelory’ in the small apartment.

Wendy glanced around, and while it was true that there was more laundry visible than carpet, Dipper’s side at least felt like more of an “organized mess” with piles of t-shirts and underwear, apparently clean, just never put away. Though he did have a suspicious clutch of air freshener cans stashed on a thin shelf next to his bed. Without getting closer to inspect it, it also looked like he had a paper towel roll with a dryer sheet rubber banded to one end. She’d have to remember to talk to him about that later especially. It was by then that she realized Dipper had stopped talking. Without thinking, her mouth filled the silence for her.

“So, Dip-man, any college flings yet?” She punctuated the question with a wink. A blush is what she was expecting, but instead Dipper’s expression flashed to something else for a moment, sadness, shyness maybe? Though he recovered quickly enough and made a swatting motion with his hand.  
“What? Me? No way. Nah, College is just, like, waaay too busy, amiright? Pfft.” Though, he chose not to look her in the eyes.  
“Huh, yeah.” Wendy continued on, “So, subject change it is then, you have anything to drink in this place?”  
“What?” Dipper’s eyebrows flew to the top of his brow. “Huh? In the dorm? No, no, of course n-” he trailed off at the look of sheer sarcastic incredulity on Wendy’s face. He chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head, blushing slightly and looking away in embarrassment. “Okay, yeah, too obvious. Sorry, the, uh, roommate is kind of a party boy and he’s almost gotten us kicked out like three times. Which is totally bull by the way, since it’s all on his side of the fridge anyway.” Dipper huffed. “It’s not like I even drink any of it.”

 

Wendy placed a hand over her mouth to cover up her ever widening smile at his pout.  
“Not a fan of beer, I take it?” His face tightened in a grimace.

“Euch. Beer, Vodka, whatever. I tried, but it all tastes like hand sanitizer. Freezer burnt hand sanitizer.

“Heh, well I’m sure he won’t mind if I take a look at least.”

“Go nuts.” Dipper added “I doubt he’d even notice.” She shrugged and slipped out of her socks and shoes for comfort. The off white apartment refrigerator was on the smallish side, with the freezer on top, so the top of the main door was only about rib level with her. She popped the door open and was unsurprised at the clear division inside. The top shelf was tightly packed with Tuckerware tubs full of left-overs, sandwiches and cheese in plastic wrap too. The bottom was almost entirely filled with bottles, save for a single Styrofoam take-out container. There were vodka and rum bottles in the back and in the door, beer carpeted most of it, but there was a lot to take in.

 

So Wendy figured she’d have a little fun and surreptitiously hiked the waist of her jeans up and bent at the waist as she perused the selection. Sure enough, after a faux wiggle of indecision, bouncily shifting her weight from one knee to another, she peeked a glance Dipper’s way to see if he’d noticed. It’d be less fun if he hadn’t, after all. She didn’t wear tight fitting jeans for it to go unnoticed. To her total lack of surprise, he was transfixed with the sight. She considered again blurting out “Gettin’ a good look at my butt over there?” but in truth, it did feel nice to be desired. Not that there was a lack of that back in Gravity Falls; though she’d already been courted by most of the twenty-somethings that lived there, and she didn’t feel anything for anyone back home. So she figured she’d give that to him a little while longer. He was really nice for getting a self esteem boost. Though she’d forgotten to even pay attention to sorting the drinks out and dropped into a more comfortable crouch.

 

“Oh, sweet!” She called out, giving him a chance to snap out of it before she looked back to him “He’s got a bunch of hard lemonades in here! Are you still addicted to that pine-orange concentrate?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, the frozen stuff. I mean, I wouldn’t say addicted, per se, but there’s a couple cans in the freezer. You want me to make you some?”

“No, no, sit! I’m gonna make you something. I bet you’ll like it. Way less-hand sanitizer-y this way.”

“Okay” He replied and sank back down onto his seat, a bit doubtful. “If you say so, then I’ll try it.”

 

Sure enough, after rummaging through his cabinets a bit, Wendy found one of those old tuckerware pitchers from the 70’s that every kitchen seems to have. After picking out the cleanest looking of the wooden spoons, she got to work and mixed up a slush with the pine-orange concentrate and doctored it up with two of the hard lemonades, and a shot of coconut rum. At that point it was still sweet and cold enough to pass muster. Though, she’d probably add a dash or two more to her glass since her tolerance was no doubt much higher.

There was also a ziptop bag thrown in the back that was packed full of little plastic three ounce bottles of rum, vodka, schnapps and the like. They were probably party favors from a kegger. She gathered up eight of the ones that looked the best to her. Ostensibly it’d be for adding to her own drink so Dipper’s could stay low proof. Though, to her mind, there was no way she was leaving without at least lightening their load by six or seven more mini-bottles. Partyboi probably wouldn’t notice five or six…or a dozen missing. And if he really was the boozy washout type, she could probably flash a bra strap at him if he showed up and he’d forget all about the liquor. The art of the mooch was one of her specialties, and dudebros were easy marks.

Wendy snatched two glasses out of a cabinet. They looked to her eye, like they’d lived in a pizza chain for a decade or so before someone pocketed them. At least they matched. She handed him one of them and poured out two doses, his being the smaller of the two.  
“So, you ever had a drink like this?” He took it, shaking his head with a sour expression, already anticipating the taste. “Oh, come on. It’s not bad, I promise.” She took a swig out of her own, almost as if to prove it wasn’t poisonous. He was hesitant at first, and the after taste from the first tiny sip had him wrinkling his nose. Wendy barely tried suppressing a giggle at the cute expression. “Funny cute” she corrected herself mentally. After a few more tastes, he seemed to get used to it.

Dipper never put his cup down for too long. It seemed to give him an aura of confidence that he lacked when she first stopped by, it a was nice change. Knowing him, he probably felt like he was rebelling against authority and was getting a real rush from it. They slipped easily back into conversation, and before long they were laughing and hitting each other with their best stories, one-upping each other whenever possible. Mabel was great ammunition on Dipper’s side. That girl is crazy.

Wendy shrugged off her flannel shortly into their conversation. She’d stayed pretty far ahead of him when it came to drinking, and was feeling a bit flushed. The only difference the alcohol seemed to be making in him was that he got way worse at hiding where he was staring. That, and that he didn’t seem to have any idea that she could see him talking to her chest. All things considered, she didn’t mind. ‘Good for him if he can still see sexy in this sweaty mess. Dork.’

“Hey, Dip-dude, it’s, uh, kinda hot in here. Does the AC kick on at night, or what’s up?” It was at least half true, she noticed, it didn’t seem like the school was forking out an awful lot of money to keep the place air conditioned.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, they keep saying they’re getting it fixed soon, but I feel like they coulda done that during the last semester break. It’s part of why the duder spends so much time out of the room. It gets, uh, pretty hot in here with two bodies up and about. When he does make it back, it’s usually like one or later. Somehow there is always another party” Dipper prattled on as he got up to adjust the room for cooldown. He positioned the room’s big box fan in front of the open window and directed it towards Wendy. “Better?”

“Ugh, maybe in a bit. It’s balls outside too.” She bemoaned. “Hey, uh, we’ve known each other a long time, I could be all ‘polite company’ or whatever, but this thing is pretty uncomfortable” she tugged in her bra strap. “Do you mind if I…”

“Oh! Uh, no, yeah, go ahead. I mean, I’m all comfy in my all-day-peejays, so it wouldn’t be fair to expect you to wear so many, layers, right?”

“Mmhmm” she responded, already half-way done rolling her eyes, though she did suppress the chuckle as she reached one arm over and one under to undo her bra strap. Then she thought better of it and a predatory smile crossed her features. She could get it herself, or she could have some fun. “D’ya mind giving me a hand over here?” She half turned away from him and moved her hair out of the way. She gave a slight nod to indicate what she meant “I’m a little sore from today.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, I can do that.” She left it up to him. He could pull her tanktop up to undo the latch if he wanted. Though apparently he was hesitant to touch her directly, even if it was just her back, and he started pinching at the straps through her shirt. Though to her surprise, he got it after a couple attempts. “Th-there we go. Got ‘er.”

“Hooyeah!” She rolled her shoulders and neck before pulling the bra out through one of the arm holes before tossing it over to her shoes. “Good to have the girls free again, thanks Dip.” She still wasn’t sure what her motivation was. Her back was still turned to him, and she couldn’t very well stay that way forever. ‘Okay, so what’s the end goal here? It’s fun to watch him squirm, but is that all this is? I wish he’d just pulled the tank up…fuck, okay, I guess that should be my clue…’ She did a mental inventory of her feelings in the moment. ‘I wonder how he feels?’  
“So, what were you saying about sprinkles?” She shifted in her seat to face back towards him.

Sure enough, he was shifting about, trying to adjust himself as he sat. His eyes were searching around the ceiling rather than actually looking at her. Though, she could see that the gears started turning when she asked the question. He’d just been regaling her with the time he and his roommate stole an actual gallon of rainbow sprinkles from the kitchen. He figured out where he’d left off without too much thinking. She was actually surprised that he went out of his way to be so sneaky and cracked open all of the skills he’d learned from his great uncle. It was easy to think of him as the more shy or repressed twin, but compared to Mabel, most pop stars were reserved. Wendy made a mental note to try to stop remembering him as the squishy, non threatening, softboy.

She listened intently as he narrated the twists and turns of the mission. Apparently there had been some mix up with the cards their meal vouchers were stored on. An entire semester’s worth of food money had been erased in a clerical error. So, to get revenge, Dipper and party boy, as Wendy remembered him, broke into the kitchen while the staff was distracted elsewhere.  
“So, to understand the next part, I gotta ask, did Mabel ever tell you about her ‘all-you-can-eat trench coat’?” She shook her head. “Okay, so long story short so we can get on with it, cargo pants have lots and lots of pockets. She made a trench coat into a giant cargo cape, more or less. So that way she could snag literally all of the deserts from a buffet. I kinda made a jury rigged version with hot glue and old take out containers.” They stuffed everything they could into his awkward sounding theft-suit, grabbed whatever felt heavy, and ran for it. They nearly got caught several times, per his retelling, and once they got back to the room they realized that one of the tubs they grabbed was absolutely filled with sprinkles. Another one had gravy, and mashed potatoes in the third.

Wendy giggled at the way his face crinkled when he described how he dressed up mashed potatoes for different meals over the next week. Though, she was beginning to turn the corner on having a fan pointed directly at her.  
“Hey, uh, you’re gonna think I’m crazy, but the seasons last like ten minutes in here. You mind if I stick my legs under your blankets to warm back up?” She could feel her cheeks flush, and immediately sucked on her lips, already regretting even asking. If it was a race to see who could stress out and over think things, between her and Dipper, it was difficult for her to gauge who was really worse. If her cup was a little heavier she could have downed some liquid courage-

“Oh, yeah, sorry, no problem.” He responded, his entire face as red as her cheeks. He sat up to clear the various socks, papers, and miscellaneous college detritus off of his bed. Ever the pragmatist, he had three layers of blankets. A thin sheet, a plush comforter and a knit blanket let him blow the max air at himself all night. She eagerly wriggled under the far side of his covers and glanced back towards the window.

“So, since I’m making myself comfortable, you wanna put on a movie or something?” She motioned towards the thirty-two inch monitor on his dresser.” I think it’s probably best I don’t drive right now.” He followed her eyes and nodded.

“Oh shit, yeah, we sorta let time get away from us a little. Dude, I’m down for movie night. What’re you in the mood for?” Dipper opened the top drawer and withdrew two binders full of dvds and laid them out in front of her. “Comedy? Horror? Hey, what’re-“ He paused in confusion as she kept wriggling under the blankets and kicking over the binders. He got his answer a moment later when she withdrew her jeans and tossed them over by her shoes. 

“You’ve got like seventeen blankets,” she smirked, “I figured it’d be weird if like, halfway through sorority massacre twelve I got too hot and had to take ‘em off. What would you think of me?” Her expression was perhaps a little more sincere than she intended, since he nodded in response.

“Oh yeah, that would, uh, that’d be weird.” When he seemed to pause in contemplation she interjected again.

“You could slip under here with me. Toss on some shorts and get in here.” He nodded again, more shakily. For some reason his pants had become somewhat uncomfortable since she’d come to visit. He stuck his foot into one of the piles of clothes around his bed and withdrew a pair of basketball shorts with his toes. To Wendy’s surprise, he pushed the dvds back in front of her and zipped around to the other side of his dresser-cum-tv stand to change. ‘Oh, changing in the same soon as a girl, huh? Somebody’s come a long way’ she thought to herself. 

Once they decided on ‘Alien Mercenary Four’ and programmed in the settings and subtitles Dipper settled down on top of the covers.  
“Hey, what’s this?” Wendy demanded, motioning at his legs. Instinctively Dipper crossed one over the other.

“H-What? No, I mean…what do you mean?” He stammered.

“Ugh, c’mon dude, the blankets’ll be all tight across my legs like that. Get all comfy under here with me. Pretend like you know me or somethin’ dude.” She knuckle tapped him playfully across the shoulder and patted at the space between them. That space was at least as wide as one of her legs. His bed wasn’t the biggest, seeing as it was a dorm room. But he was practically falling off the bed to give her the space he assumed she wanted. She thought it was sweet, but dumb. Even if they weren’t ‘childhood’ friends, she was a girl in a tanktop and undies under some blankets and asking for company, so she wasn’t looking for personal space. Though, it really shouldn’t have surprised her. Even when he was blatantly crushing on her and they’d hang out in her old room, he practically had a heart attack the first time he touched one of her bras. 

He shrugged and seemed somewhat abashed about it then snuggled in next to her. She scooted closer to him so her leg was resting against his.  
“I promise you won’t get cooties” she chided. They shared a chuckle and he hit play on the remote.

The movie was damn near incomprehensible, but not because it was foreign, or because it was the fourth movie in the series, and she hadn’t seen the other three. It was actually the original film in the franchise. The sequels were numbered five, six, and seven just the same, which tended to add to the confusion. The ‘Four’ in the title had actually been mistranslated from the word for ‘death’ in the title of the original comic it was based off of. The company even encouraged the mistranslation once it happened, Dipper had explained, because they felt it seemed like the company was successful if it had enough money to fund a four movie series. Paradoxically people actually bought more of the sequels, since ‘Five’ played out as a new origin story.

She’d actually heard of the series before due to her love of crappy cult classics, which the Alien Mercenary series became, but she’d never seen them before. They were famous in their circle for its quirky direction, ridiculous practical effects, the sheer cheese factor, and the accidentally funny acting. The reason it was incomprehensible, well, at least one of the reasons, was because it was an utter mess. Badguys and goodguys seemed to switch sides about halfway through, and the gangsters that were bankrolling them all were actually possessed by ghosts. It was virtually impossible to keep track of sober. Though, she hadn’t been trying too hard. She couldn’t stop juggling a decision in her head. And he was sitting right next to her.

Plain and simple, as far as she was concerned, she was too sober. Getting a little more of the devil’s fruit punch in her might’ve helped swing the pendulum one way or another, but both the mini liquors and her mixed drink were on the other side of Dipper. ‘Wouldn’t be a bad move’ she thought to herself. ‘I could reach past him pretend like I don’t notice…nah, that would be dumb. I don’t need to get drunk. I could just reach over and grab it…’ She was hardly a virgin, and it wouldn’t be the first time she initiated with her partner, but with him it was different with a capital D. The longer she procrastinated, the more she hears her own heartbeat in her ears.

Wendy took in a long, slow breath, centering herself, and let the tingles work their way down to her toes as she relaxed. She could still hear her own heart more than anything, so she rested her head on Dipper’s chest and slid a leg over one of his. 

As they lay there, bodies intertwined, doubt creeped in through all of the cracks in her confidence. ‘Maybe I’m reading the sitch all wrong. I’ve been making all the moves here; and if I’m being honest, I think I knew I was going to before I came over. Could be he’s grown out of his crush and I’m just…embarrassing myself here. Thinking back, that might be what kept me away for so long. I guess I’ve been avoiding thinking about it. And the consequences of the other thing…’ It was just then, of course, in the split second of doubt that it took to have the thought, she realized the hand placed on Dipper’s chest had slipped a bit. Her palm was flat on his lower belly, and he seemed to be producing a hell of a lot more body heat. Which was in stark contrast to his posture; he was practically frozen stiff. And as clammy as he was, she could tell he was as nervous as she was. There was no clue as to whether or not he realized that, though.

‘Fuck the consequences. Wait, shit, do I even have a condom on me? Fuck! Okay, I come to terms with wanting to sleep with Dipper, I haven’t seen the guy for years, and I left the damn raincoats in my truck. Okay, I gotta stop being stupid.’ She slowed her breathing and mastered her anxiety. Once she was feeling calm and cool, she pushed herself up to look him in the eye.

“Hey Dip, can I ask you something?” Her tone as flat and poker-like as she could manage. He made to answer her, but croaked instead. He cleared his throat a few times before attempting a second go.

“Yeah, of course.” He managed, returning her direct look.

“Do you wanna have sex with me?” She learned a long time ago that being clear, direct, and getting to the point quickly made a person seem confident, even if they weren’t. It was her instinct; even when she was unsure of herself. Hell, especially when she was unsure of herself. Confident people get honest answers.

“N-no!” He blurted out.

“No?”

“Shit, sorry, instinct, I mean, yeah, obviously.” He couldn’t look her in the eye after that admission. He seemed to immediately become interested with the ceiling texture. Though he braved on. “I mean, I haven’t stopped wanting to. Since, y’know, before I even- Okay, and that red bathing- I, well, I, what I mean is- Okay, yes. I do… and I hope that’s the right answer?”

Wendy’s lips cracked into a wide smile, even as she tried to suppress it so he wouldn’t feel like she was laughing at him. ‘I’m half- okay, more like mostly naked, in his bed, and he’s still intimidated by me? God Dipper, you are-‘ Instead of thinking her thoughts, she decided to give his kind of unguarded honesty a try.

“Dip, you are too freakin’ cute. But, like, not in a bad way. I mean,” she took a breath to think ahead by a word or two. “I mean that you’re cute, dude. Like, sweet, and maybe kinda hot.” His eyes asked ‘Really?’ pretty loudly. “Yeah, dude. Did ya think I forgot how to maintain homeostasis? I’m, like, all kindsa naked over here.” A flush filled her cheeks and for once, she broke eye contact. “So, y’know, don’t be so surprised that maybe I wanna get me some too.” He was shocked into silence long enough for her mouth to keep talking for her. “Can I ask a different question?”

“Yeah, shoot” he responded, almost automatically.

“What would you want to have happen afterwards?” After a few breaths she added “No wrong answers, dude. I promise.” He furrowed his brow in concentration, clearly taking the question seriously.

“So, you mean like, if we…what would change afterwards?” Wendy considered for a second and gave a half-committed nod. Not exactly what she meant, but she’d been wondering the same. He sat in place and concentrated for half a minute before answering. “I’m honestly at a loss.”

“Really?” Not exactly the hopeless romantic answer she’d expected.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve- I mean, we both know I’ve had a, well, had a thing for you, since forever.”

“Mmmhmm, I seem to recall your thing.” He winced, but grinned.

“Okay, point for Wendy. Well, it’d sorta depend on what you’d want.”

“Oh come on” she shot back “It’s okay to be honest. I just want to know where you’re at…maybe bad timing on my part, but, I mean it. I don’t wanna know what you’d agree to because you think it’s what I’d want. Just honesty, okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “That’s true. Sorry-“

“Besides” She interrupted, “hearing that kinda thing is sexy.”

“Okay, well” he cleared his throat for a moment more to think; “I guess to start, I’d hope we could spend the rest of the night together, just you and me?” Her eyebrow raised slightly at his questioning tone, so he pushed on more directly. “I think it would be nice, y’know? If you left right after and we didn’t talk about it, that could feel weird. Like, what would we be? Friends with benefits? Dating? I, uh, I don’t really have a whole lot of experience with that, either way. So, uh, I think I’d like to talk about that. That’s probably what you meant, huh?” That earned a minute nod from Wendy. “I think, I’d like to go on a date.” The tone of his voice picked up just a bit, but didn’t quite become a question. “I think, yeah, anything we do will be fun. And bare minimum we’ve got a lot of catching up to do. Really good friends, learning new stuff about each other, seeing another side we hadn’t explored before.”

“Oh yeah, we’ve got a couple other sides that need exploring.” Wendy interjected, with a playful grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows. It was practically patented Corduroy deflection, but he took it for the joke it was meant as and pushed on. “Plus, y’know, it’s always a good chance to do-” Dipper cleared his throat. “-other activities, if it goes well?” He drifted back towards insecurity and began studying the knit pattern on his sheet. Though, after a moment he was able to recover enough to search her expression to see if she’d liked his answer. To Dipper’s gratification, she was obviously considering it.

“Alright. Let’s say we do that.” Wendy pulled the blankets aside. He seemed to flinch into a crunch for a half a second, probably trying to hide his erection. Apparently he’d side-stepped that thought though, and he lay in place. She bit her lip, drinking up the sight of him straining against his shorts. She threw a knee over him and his eyes nearly bulged out of his face. “Tell me about those ‘other activities’ you were talkin’ about.” She intoned, leaning over him, her hair, a red curtain framing both of their faces. 

Dipper’s eyes almost seemed to glaze over as he smiled; her scent filled the space around him. He drew in an obvious breath through his nose while his hands ran down either side of her body, settling on her butt.  
“I wish I had something smooth to say, but I’m just completely dumb struck by how sexy you are.” He admitted, after a good squeeze. “So I’m kinda behind the curve since I’m so amazed we’re even here right now.”

“Oh damn, Dip. That wasn’t your ‘something smooth’? Shit, son, keep looking then.” Satisfied well enough with his response, Wendy sat up to get a better view of his face and lowered her butt onto his lap. As she moved, his hands migrated naturally to her hips while she nestled down, wiggling a bit as she did. His fingertips dug in slightly in response, gripping her firmly.  
“Did you ever think we’d be like this?” She punctuated the question by undulating her hips, grinding herself against him, his length trapped between them.

“Mmmm, I’d say ‘not in my wildest dreams’ but, uh…there were definitely some dreams.” She responded with her hips, rubbing against him as he spoke. “I had always fantasized about, nng- and I gave it a lot of thou-“ He inhaled somewhat more sharply as she put her back into it for a second, derailing his train of thought. Quite deliberately, she pressed herself down against his hardness and ground in circles into him. She closed her eyes and nibbled on her lower lip as her body reacted. The circles gave way to sliding back and forth over Dipper’s bulge, faster and faster, pressing her hands into his chest. She raked at his shirt with her nails as her breathing became more and more ragged.

Dipper was lost in the ecstasy of the moment. It was all he could do to surge his hips upwards in time with her. As she was pulling hers back to roll into him again he pushed back. When he hit it just right her body shuddered for a moment and she came back again harder, faster, practically bouncing as she did.

The cheap frame and downright elderly mattress of dipper’s creaked and squeaked in beat with their rhythm. At the point her fingers were clutching the fabric of his shirt, pulling it tight, both she, and the creeks slowed drastically. Her body was tense, and each movement seemed like it took more and more deliberate focus. Her voice was a breathy whimper with each breath, timed to the crest in her slide along his length.

Wendy shifted her weight to her knees and she straightened her back pushing her chest out a bit. Dipper’s hands were firmly on her hips, helping support her. She picked up her pace as vigorously as she could handle, but this time the movements were incredibly concentrated. She focuses her efforts on a small and very sensitive area. Each little thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The clothing between them was sopping wet and slick. Until one, final, ragged push from Wendy came, partnered with a long, sultry moan. After a few more breaths she turned her attention back down to him.

“Do you have these fantasies about me often? Is this how you thought it’d go our first time? ”He nodded in response to the first question and pushed himself up into her some more. His face was as red as a thermometer, but even as shy as he was, his body knew what to do.

“I can’t spill all my secrets at once though,” he responded, “I gotta keep you coming back for more.”

“Just one little one?” She wondered if he’d be able to come up with anything to say. She was better at the false confidence game than he was, and as she could feel, he was under a lot of pressure at the moment. He shifted around under her and, perhaps accidentally, hit her with an especially energetic thrust through the thin layers of fabric between their bodies. 

“I…think about you every day. I mean, not just that, though I am in the sorta time in my life where-“ Wendy interrupted him with a hand on his chest as she rose to stand up.

“Okay, this is not the best time, but that thing you did a sec ago reminded me how much I’ve had to drink tonight.” She shifted from one leg to another, back and forth. “ Please tell me you have a bathroom”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, right by the door you came thr-“ Before he could finish she bolted off and called through the bathroom door, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Dip! I’ll be one sec!”

“Note to self. Bathroom breaks before intimacy” He narrated to himself, while simultaneously reaching for his phone. He made a quick entry into his ‘theory of dating?’ document and set it back down. He deleted the question mark and capitalized ‘Theory’. He’d probably have a lot more to add by the end of the night. There was a flush and the sound of a door clicking open just as he finished that thought.  
“Hey, that was pretty quick” he called over.

“Hwhuwazzat?” came a drunken, slurred response from the door to the apartment. A slur that was very much not the voice he’d expected. In an immediate, whirlwind response, Dipper channeled his panic into sweeping Wendy’s clothes under the bed and throwing a cover over himself.

“Shit. Uh, hi Craig. I mean, did you have a good time? I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” He near-shouted, loudly and obviously, towards his roommate, hoping he wouldn’t be the only one to hear.

“Oohyeh. Fsher. I’m yes” Craig responded, nodding deliriously before stumbling over to the fridge to extract a breakfast burrito. He managed a series of gestures and sounds that Dipper wouldn’t be as generous as to describe as language, in order to explain the events of the evening. From previous experience with his roomie in that state before, Dipper puzzled together that the party he’d been at was raided by the cops. Instead of locking up several dozen college kids for the night, everyone was sent packing, even Craig, who had passed out on the floor over there. He wished that just that once the campus cops could have been a little stricter with the drunk tank policy.

While Craig was gesticulating on some tangent about the people at the party, Dipper noticed out of the corner of his eye, the bathroom door crack ever so slowly open. Wendy peeked out enough to see that party boy wouldn’t be able to see her. The microwave was far enough into the kitchen to give her some cover. She couldn’t see Craig, and he couldn’t see her. When she realized she had Dipper’s attention she gestured wildly for him to get her clothes for her.

He nodded back to her. His roomie was so blitzed that the microwave burrito was winning. He’d pushed the wrong buttons to set the time and was struggling to fix it. Dipper sighed, lamenting his evening. Quickly, and quietly he scooped up and deposited her things in front of the bathroom. Because of the sudden interruption the only thing Dipper really had to hide had most definitely faded.

Once he’d finally gotten the “fruckin’ robot oven” as he put it, to start cooking his meal, their unwanted interruption collapsed onto his bed and passed out. Just to make sure the ding didn’t rouse him, Dipper popped the door of the microwave open and ducked over to check on Wendy.

“Hey,” he whispered into the door; and waited for a response from her. As best as he could make out, he could hear the sound of rustling clothes. So he tried again a second later, just a bit louder than before. “Hey, Wendy.” This time she heard him and turned the handle to crack the door. “He’s asleep for now. You can come out.” She popped her head out and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I hope we both wanna pick up right where we left off…” She trailed off, making the statement into a question. Dipper nodded vigorously.

“I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’ coming.” He responded with a light hearted smirk.

“You can do more than just sense it, but yeah. I think maybe passed out fratboy is a bit of a mood-ruiner? And I hate to say it, but it is actually kind of a long drive.”

“Yeah. That’s true” Dipper sighed. Somewhat dejected, but he swallowed that down. She couldn’t very well sleep over with the dorm just then.

“But there’s definitely a next time in my mind. Should we make it an actual date?” He perked up then.

“Yes!” He shouted, completely forgetting Craig for a moment. Thankfully he just rolled over and continued snoring. “Sorry.” He tried again, lowering the volume drastically. “Yes, though. I would love to go on a date with you, Wendy.”

“Hehe. Cool. Good.” Her grin beamed happiness. She was excited about whatever museum he would find to take her to. If it turned out to be boring she could always suggest a movie marathon at her place, after all. She slung her bag over her shoulder and indicated with a tilt of her head that he should join her outside of the apartment. After making sure it was unlocked, he followed her out and closed it quietly behind himself. Once it’d clicked, she pushed him back against it and leaned in to nibble his ear lobe. She let her free hand wander down his chest and stroked his attention. “Check your phone when you get back in.” She purred a sultry tone. “I trust you were already gonna be thinkin’ of me tonight.” She gave him a squeeze to punctuate her point.

“Mmm. How’d you guess?”

“Don’t let Craigery get ahold of it either.” Wendy warned half heartedly. “But you knew that already.” His expression painted a picture of explicit agreement with an almost incredulous smirk, saying ‘As if!’. She guessed he might be a bit grumbly with the dude in the following days. She pecked him on the cheek. “Oh. And next time? You can tell me exactly what you’ve been wanting to do to me all these years. I’m so excited to hear about it.” She released her grip and planted a parting kiss on his lips.

“Look forward to it.”

“Oh. I will be.” She turned to leave and received a smack across the rear and yelped. “Mmm. You’d better be ready to back that up!” She called back over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

Once she’d turned down another hall, Dipper slipped back into the apartment and into the bathroom to replace his basketball shorts for a new pair. He emerged to see his roommate, munching on a cold burrito. He waved at Dipper.

“Dude. You are the worst.” Craig looked down at his dinner, then back up to Dipper.

“Yeah, probably.” He responded, before turning his attention back to eating.

“Ugh. Don’t worry about it, man. Just, just eat your- mine actually, but whatever, just enjoy it. I’m gonna go make a phone call.” He thrust his feet into a pair of sandals, plucked his phone from the charger and tucked his keys into the pocket. Once he was out in the hall he managed to make it a whole seven feet before checking his texts. He’d definitely be thinking about her later. But there was one thing he had to do first.

By then it was actually pretty late out, and the evening air was relatively crisp and refreshing compared to the dorm building. He slipped around one corner, and then another, until he was in what was considered the rear of the complex. There were no windows or doors nearby, so he could have a private conversation without being overheard. He’d sent a text before coming outside, and just as he settled against the wall, the ding of the response seemed almost uncomfortably loud in the quiet evening air. Though, he told himself, it was probably just nerves. His thumb hovered over the phone call button for what must have at least been a minute before he could gather the confidence to press it. Though, of course, it started ringing before he could.

“Hey…. Yeah, I was just about to. You beat me to it.”  
…  
“N-no, not exactly. I mean, mostly, but we had our clothes on…are you..? I’m sorry if you’re mad.”  
…  
“Yeah, but your feelings still matter.”  
…  
“I love you too. It’s just, it’s one thing to say it in words, but to …I mean, to really do it is something else. I mean, we’re really doing this now.”  
…  
“No, but she did send me some.”  
…  
“She- no, I can’t! She trusts me. Besides, I’m like eighty percent sure that if you asked-“  
…  
“Okay, well, not like that.”  
…  
“Maybe I’m a little scared…”  
…  
“I… Yeah. I will.”  
…  
“…Yeah, honestly. I do.”  
...  
“Yeah, I have, but-“  
…  
“The moon is a bit far.”  
…  
“I guess. We already knew it’d be a few years. It was so much easier to hide it when we were younger.”  
…  
“Oh man, let’s not even revisit that.”  
…  
“Yeah…Okay. I think I’m good now. I’m still kinda scared, but…excited?  
…  
“Oh are you?”  
…  
“B-but I’m outside right n-“  
…  
“I…”  
…  
“I mean, honestly I’m not disagreeing, just…”  
…  
“Oh my god, Bel.”  
…  
“Love you too. Goodnight. Thanks. Sleep well, and uh…I will.”


End file.
